


Yokuwo wo koete

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Pero dijiste que estás comprometido. No que no sientes nada por mí, ¿verdad, Hikka? Lo sé que me deseas. Lo veo de cómo me miras.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Yokuwo wo koete

**Yokubo wo koete**

**(Más allá que el deseo)**

Desde hace unas semanas, Hikaru no tenía éxito de dormir bien.

No sabía explicarse porque. O tal vez era mejor decir que no quería hacerlo.

A nivel inconsciente, conocía la razón de su inquietud.

Había empezado a sentir su mirada en él durante el trabajo.

Luego habían empezado los mensajes.

Luego la busca de contacto físico, que él _nunca_ tenía éxito de negarle.

Inoo sabía ser persistente, cuando quería.

Y él no podía evitar de maldecirse, porque se daba cuenta que esas atenciones no lo dejaban indiferente.

Siempre trataba de fingir que todo estuviera bien, para no tener que explicar nada a Yuya y Yabu, pero se hacía más y más difícil sostener esa farsa cuando los cuatro de ellos estaban juntos.

Hikaru no podía seguir de esa manera.

Esa mañana tenían el rodaje del nuevo promotional video; les había tomado mucho tiempo para que todos reprodujeran correctamente la coreografía, y lo mismo para que filmaran las escenas individuales.

Cuando fue su turno, Hikaru se agito; era el último, y antes de él había filmado Kei.

Yabu y Yuya habían ido a casa mucho tiempo atrás, después que se les había pedido de no esperarlo.

En ese momento, se arrepintió de eso.

Se estaba dirigiendo hacia el set, cuando Inoo le había tomado un brazo, acercando la boca a su oreja.

“Voy a esperarte yo, no te preocupes.” murmuró, y aunque no pudiéndolo ver Hikaru estaba seguro que estuviera sonriendo.

Por esa razón, por la primera vez en su vida, no tenía gana de acabar de filmar.

No sabía lo que lo esperaba, sólo sabía qué el tono de Kei dejaba sitio a la imaginación, algo que en ese momento era más que tóxico.

“¡Otsukaresama deshita!” oyó decir al personal; se recuperó de ese momento de ausencia y bajó la cabeza, a regañadientes.

Fue a cambiarse sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en las orejas, y cuando abrió la puerta del camerino suspiró con alivio.

Inoo no estaba allí.

Se cambió tan rápido como podía, ansiado para volver a casa, estar con sus novios, hacer callar todos los pensamientos en su cabeza.

No iba a sostenerlo.

Porque no podía evitar de sentir una esperanza desilusionada; por un lado estaba feliz del hecho que Inoo no se hubiera quedado para esperarlo, y por el otro… estaba curioso de quedarse con él. No sabía explicar la razón de esa gana, sólo sabía que de la manera como el mayor le había hablado, la manera como lo miraba, tenían éxito de hacerle sentir emociones que no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Acabado de vestirse tomó su cartera y se fue despacio hacia la salida del edificio.

En cuanto afuera, lo primero que vio fue Kei, apoyado con la espalda a lado de la espesa puerta de vidrio, las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y el aire de quien tenía frio.

Cuando vio al menor, sonrió abiertamente.

“¡Hikaru!” lo llamó. “Te estaba esperando, ¡te tomó una eternidad!” le dijo, tomándole el brazo y poniéndose a caminar.

Hikaru se salió los ojos, sin tener éxito de recuperarse pronto de la sorpresa.

“Kei-chan... pensaba que hubieras ido a casa.” le dijo, siguiendo a dejar que su agarre lo guiara.

El mayor sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Te lo había dicho que iba a esperarte; me había cansado de quedarme en el camerino y decidí de venir afuera.” levantó un poco las manos, mostrándole las palmas violáceas. “No fue una idea genial.” concluyó, riendo.

Yaotome se mordió un labio y asintió, sin tener éxito de pensar en una respuesta mejor.

Siguieron caminando unos minutos, que Hikaru pasó absorto en sus pensamientos. Cuando se recuperó, se giró hacia el mayor, con aire confundido.

“¿Dónde estamos yendo, Kei?” le preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“A ningún lado, exactamente.” fue la respuesta, luego Kei pareció pensarlo y siguió. “Pero no estamos lejos de mi casas, si quieres pasar.” propuso, la expresión que transmitía una inocencia difícilmente creíble.

Hikaru se paró; consideró sus opciones, con cuidado.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Tenía que decirle que no.

Volver a casa de Yabu y Yuya, porque ese era su lugar.

Miró a Inoo en los ojos, aguantando la respiración.

Tomó el móvil, enviando un email a Kota para decirle que iba a retrasar.

“Vamos.” murmuró a un Kei muy feliz para su afirmación.

~

Hikaru se sentía incómodo.

Estaban sentados en el diván, e Inoo le había llevado una cerveza.

La estaba bebiendo en silencio, echando vistazos hacia el hombre, y encontrándolo siempre con la mirada dirigida a él.

Suspiró, bajando la botella en la mesilla frente al diván.

“Kei... ¿Por qué me pediste de venir aquí?” preguntó cuándo alcanzó su límite, harto del hecho que ambos fingieran de no hubiera tensión entre ellos.

El mayor bajó la cerveza también, acercándose despacio a él.

“¿No puedes imaginarlo?” murmuró a la altura de su oreja, y Hikaru sintió otra vez ese escalofrío, que tuvo éxito de hacerlo sentir asqueado por sí mismo por la manera como lo atraía.

Se alejó.

“Kei, lo sabes qué... que no podemos.” dijo, sin tener éxito de mirarlo en los ojos.

El mayor sonrió, volviendo cerca de él lo bastante para llevar un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

“¿Y por qué no podemos, Hikka?”

El menor se agitó.

Sólo Kota y Yuya lo llamaban ‘Hikka’.

Aturdido por la libertad tomada por Inoo, se levantó del diván, alejando bruscamente su brazo.

“Porque estoy comprometido, y lo sabes muy bien. Y Yabu y Yuya son tus amigos también, ¿me equivoco?” le preguntó, con aire fastidiado.

Inoo se puso en pie también, frente a él.

“Claro que lo sé qué estas comprometido.” en su voz ya no había diversión. “Y sí, son mis amigos. Pero…” titubeó, rozándole suavemente el brazo con los dedos. “No puedo evitarlo. Cuando te miro tengo éxito de olvidarme que existen. Que pueden estar contigo y yo no. Que tienen el permiso de tocarte, besarte, llevarte a la cama, mientras yo tengo que conformarme con robarte unas miradas o unos contactos casuales.” mientras hablaba su voz se hacía más amarga. “Lo sé qué es equivocado que lo piense, pero no puedo no hacerlo.” concluyó con un suspiro.

Hikaru se quedó quieto, sin alejar el brazo de su toque.

No sabía qué decir, como reaccionar a lo que le había dicho.

Tenía éxito de entender, de alguna manera. Pensaba en los tiempos cuando los tres de ellos ya no estaban juntos, en cómo se sentía cada vez que veía a Yabu y Yuya más cerca, cuanto se sentía excluido...

Sí, entendía como se sintiera Kei.

Pero era una situación de que no podían salir, algo para que no hubiera una solución, algo que los hiciera todos felices.

“Lo siento, Kei. No puedo ayudarte.” le dijo, tratando de sonar indiferente y fracasando míseramente.

Inoo le sonrió brevemente.

“Pero dijiste que estás comprometido. No que no sientes nada por mí, ¿verdad, Hikka?” contestó, con aire de superioridad. Se acercó aún más, hasta que sólo quedaron unos centímetros de distancia. “Lo sé que me deseas. Lo veo de cómo me miras.” murmuró.

Hikaru aguantó la respiración.

“No voy a permitir a tu celosía de dividirme de mis novios.” le dijo, en baja voz. Se maldijo pronto por ese comento, para no haber sido capaz de negar la atracción que sentía por él.

Porque lo que Kei había dicho era verdad: Hikaru lo deseaba, más de cuanto no hubiera realizado hasta ese momento.

Deseaba sentirlo más y más cerca, deseaba tocarlo y hacerse tocar, besarlo, y volver a sentir ese escalofrío, la sensación de estar con alguien a quien nunca se había acercado tanto hasta ese momento; la sensación de algo nuevo, algo que había olvidado con Yabu y Yuya.

Inoo vio su mirada fugaz y las manos que se retorcían.

Hizo una sonrisita, llevando una mano detrás su nuca, despacio, casi no quisiera asustarlo.

Luego lo besó, y fue como si Hikaru en ese instante hubiera olvidado que había dos personas que lo esperaban a casa.

No duró mucho; el menor tuvo tiempo de ensayar la consistencia de los labios de Kei bajo las suyas, de sentir sus manos en su cintura, de sentir el deseo intenso de tocarlo; por lo demás, cuando sintió la lengua del mayor empujar para ganar entrada en su boca se paró, empujándolo lejos.

Se pasó violentamente una mano en la boca, como si quisiera borrar el sabor de ese beso.

Pero no estaba posible.

Se quedaron mirándose por la que le pareció ser una eternidad, hasta que no decidió de hablar.

“Eres desleal.” le dijo Hikaru, echándole una mirada furiosa.

Inoo se encogió de hombros, poco impresionado por el comento.

“Sólo hice lo que queríamos ambos. Y no voy a sentirme culpable por eso.”

El menor fue de vuelta cerca de él, suspirando.

“No voy a dejarte tan cerca de herirme.” murmuró.

“¿No es tarde por eso?” le hizo notar Kei, la mirada de vuelta pensativa, la voz amarga.

Hikaru no dijo nada más.

Se giró y se fue hacia la entrada, permitiéndose de echarle una última mirada antes de irse.

La cara de Kei era una máscara de tristeza, pero no le importaba mucho.

Porque en ese momento, él también estaba muy lejos de ser feliz.

~

Esa noche a casa, había tratado de ocultar su mal humor por Yabu y Yuya.

No había sido muy difícil; se había quedado de un lado, sin participar en sus discusiones, aduciendo el cansancio como excusa.

Luego en la cama, mientras los dos de ellos dormían ya, él trataba inútilmente de hacer lo mismo.

No podía evitarlo; no podía fijarse en un punto que no le diera una visual, aun periférica, de ambos; y mirarlos le hacía volver a la mente lo que había ocurrido en casa de Inoo.

La culpa era casi insostenible.

No podía no pensar en lo que había hecho a los hombres que quería, no podía no pensar en cuanto la sensación de esos labios y esas manos le hubiera gustado.

Se sentía mal sólo pensándolo.

Se giró, concediéndose de detenerse en los rasgos de ambos.

Era lo que había elegido.

Desde cuando se habían juntado, nunca se había arrepentido de su decisión.

Y ni siquiera se arrepentía ahora, después de haber saboreado lo que significaba ser tan cerca a alguien que no fuera ellos.

Pensaba de tener que hacer algo más en esa situación, pero sabía qué nada iba a hacerlo sentir mejor.

No iba a decirles lo que había pasado y, estaba seguro, tampoco Kei lo habría hecho.

Iba a seguir en su camino, siguiendo con esa relación que lo satisfacía, que lo hacía sentir feliz.

Y esa tarde, ese beso y esa sensación, iban a ser sólo una mancha en su corazón.

Indeleble pero, al final, Hikaru no quería olvidar como se hubiera sentido.

Tal vez con Yabu y Yuya ya no tenía la sensación de algo nuevo, de algo prohibido; pero, en contra, con ellos se sentía amado, y no había nada más que pudiera desear.

Tuvo finalmente éxito de dormir, mirándolos, con la consciencia que iba a pasar infinitas noches en esa cama, con ellos.

Esa seguridad, finalmente, lo hizo sentir un poco más ligero.


End file.
